The Return of Totoro (Part 1)
by jordanerwin579
Summary: The year is 1985, Scotty Litteral and his family moved to the Appalachian region of Van Lear, Kentucky (a few miles from Paintsville). When Scotty and his brother went to the forest they meet and befriend with a friendly creature named "Totoro" and have adventures in this region. I hope you like this story about "Totoro". I hope you really like this story. PEACE OUT! :D


**The Return of Totoro (Part 1)**

**By:** Jordan Erwin

At first I used to believe in Fairy Tales, you know like talking animals, magic, and more things I believe in. Now that I'm twelve years old and this is my first year of middle school. My mom, dad, and my little brother are moving to the hills of Appalachian Mountains in south-eastern Kentucky. The town is called Van Lear a small town right close to Paintsville. We used to live in the big city right close to Cincinnati, Ohio. Let me introduce myself. My name is Scotty Litteral and I have a little brother who's 8, his name is Nate. The year is 1985 you know right, video-cassette tapes, cable television, CDs, audio cassette tapes, and more electronic stuff our family really have.

It was a VERY LONG ride with my family; we got lots of stuff in the moving truck. The reason why we moved is because my father is a school teacher and already graduated from college. Now he's going to teach at Johnson Central High School as a history teacher. I'm going to attend at Van Lear Junior High School and my brother is going to Porter Elementary School. My mother is going to be a school secretary at W.R. Castle Elementary School. My parents are school teachers to be honest.

As we headed to Van Lear, they're a lots and lots of trees and forests around the neighborhood, 'cause it's Appalachia you see. When we stop at the neighborhood there was an old shot-gun house right close to the mountains probably back in the 1930s or so.

"Here we are kids," said dad. "An old shot-gun house, this is we're living here."

"It looks so little, daddy." said Nate.

"I know," he said. "We're not big city people anymore, and now we're living like hillbillies in this state."

"Cool!" I said, excitedly.

"Now then," said dad. "Let's get packin! But first let's get inside!"

As we got inside the shot-gun house, everything is empty and very old. Nate and I went to the old room. As we got in, they are black bugs came in, but they're not bugs I realized. I don't know what black creatures are coming from. I got a little nervous a little bit. What are they?

Anyway as Nate and I went outside, my parents talked to an old African American woman who lives next door to us. She's about in her 70s with an old fashion dress probably back in the late 1940s or early 1950s. She wears a bandana around her head.

"Ah!" my dad sighed. "Kids! This is Beulah; she's a nanny who takes care of the white folks who lives next door to us. She's a good grandmother you know."

"How do you do?" she said, with a friendly smile.

"Uh excuse me, Beulah?" I asked, honestly. "Nate and I went to the old bedroom and when all of the sudden they were black creatures who look like dust bunnies a little bit, who were they?"

She nodded and smiled.

"You mean, 'soot-sprites'" she answered, very truthfully.

"Soot-sprites?" I said.

"Yep, they are a black dusty creatures who always lived here always in the dark. They're like a tennis ball liked, pitch-black and fuzzy-haired beings with two large eyes and long, thin legs. In Japanese they called it 'susuwatari'. But in Appalachia or Kentucky we called it 'soot-sprites' my grandmother told me the story about these creatures since I was a little girl."

"You mean they were gremlins" I said correctly.

"Yep that's right."

"WOW!"

"Well I must be going then." she tells us good-bye and left.

"Well I don't believe in those creatures." said mom. "I really don't see them to be honest."

"You will eventually, mom." I said.

"Okay then," said dad. "Let's get packin'!"

We got pack a lots of stuff. If Beulah believed in those creatures, I'm sure it can be true. Some people don't believe in Fairy Tales like I read them every day. Well I used to believe in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny but I kinda too old for them now that I'm twelve. But I'm not sure if those creatures will come back anytime soon.

The next day, 2 days till school starts, my brother and I were play outside playing my favorite toy airplane that I got for my eleventh birthday. We played for fifteen minutes until the toy plane few into the wilderness and then vanished.

"Aw man!" I whined. "Now we can go get it."

"But Scotty." said Nate, feeling nervous. "I'm too scared to in the forest."

"Don't worry," I told Nate. "It's not THAT scary. We just get the plane in a jiffy."

"Are you sure, Scotty?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" I said.

"Well okay, but I'm still nervous about this." 

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

We went to the forest very nervous. I'm not scared a little bit, but nervous. What if they're ghosts and goblins in the forest just like in the Fairy Tale story? Anyway we walk 3 blocks to the forest and then all of the sudden, we found our toy airplane but it's down in the hole in a large camphor tree that which almost going to fall.

As we rush to the airplane we fall into the hole very completely. Inside the hole they're a weird looking place.

"Where are we?" I said, very nervous.

"Weird place." He said, very nervous also.

"I'm sure we're not trapped almost, there's an exit up there that we can climb back here."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

But then all of the sudden, they're a big giant looking creature who is 20 feet inches tall, a grayish looking creature who is falling asleep.

"Who is that creature?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Nate whispered. "Let's touch it."

"I don't think we shouldn't."

But then Nate went onto the creature's belly.

"Nate, NO!" I gasped.

As when he began to touch that creature, a BIG sneeze is towards us. He awoke.

"Hi there." Said Nate.

He roared with surprise.

I don't think he's not going to eat us, I think he's a friendly creature I'm sure it is.

"What's your name." asked Nate.

He roared trying to speak.

"Totoro?" he said. "What a good name."

Nate can communicate with animals very dearly, like we went to the zoo and he talk to animals.

He roared again.

"Scotty," he told me. "He said 'who are you such nice kids?'"

"Um..." I stammered. "My name is Scotty and this is my brother Nate, sorry to trespassing you, but we just finding our toy plane that I lost and then we fell down to your home, I'm sorry."

He roared and said "It's OK."

Whew! I think that it's going to eat us but it didn't. He's a friendly creature but what kind of creature is he?

"Well Scotty and I are just leaving this place, but we're sorry to trespassed your property, but…"

He roared "Would you both come sleep with me, I haven't sleep with everybody especially human. I never sleep with humans before."

"Oh, we can sleep here," said Nate. "I'm very tired a little bit."

"I'm very tired too." I said, yawning. "We can sleep with you."

Totoro was smiling and roared very excitedly.

Then Nate and I went to sleep with a creature, we sleep in his stomach.

When I woke up, Nate and I was in the forest, I thought it was a dream, but my dad found us.

"What are you kids doing here?" He asks us.

"Um…" I stammered. "Nate and I went to this forest and find our toy airplane and then we fell down this camphor tree and we found this creature."

"What creature?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I said. "We just dreaming."

"Well, get back in the house." He said. "It's time for dinner, we're worried about you."

"Okay, dad." Nate and I said. Then we get back home.

I haven't tell my dad about that creature called "Totoro" he thinks I just pretending a little. My dad doesn't believed in Fairy Tales to be honest. But I'm going to starting to believe in that creature anyhow. I'm sure that if I go back in the forest very soon. I'm sure that it or "he" can come visit us anytime soon. He's a friendly one.

**Continued with Part 2…**


End file.
